nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Marole30
Date of Creation I noticed that you have been moving the year of creation in the "first game" field of the VG Character template. It's not necessary, there is already a "year of creation" field and the year should be left here. Moving the information to another spot makes things more confusing for the reader. Please don't remove links to the game of origin or anything else from the article either. This only makes the wiki worse by reducing the links between articles, if the link directs you to a page in the scope of the wiki then it should be there. --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 11:20, November 20, 2019 (UTC) Okay. --Marole30 (talk) 01:55, November 21, 2019 (UTC) Thank you for your comprehension! --Ghirahim le fabuleux (talk) 08:49, November 21, 2019 (UTC) Concerns over your editing Hello Marole. I've been looking at some of the edits you've been making and a feel I should share a few of my insights, editor to editor. 1. The Featured Article part of the Head template is reserved for articles that have actually been featured on this wiki. All other articles, no matter their quality, do not need this. I noticed that you had added Featured Article to several articles, including Nintendo Switch and Luigi. Although they are good articles, they haven't ever been featured. 2. It seems like you may be plagarising from the Mario Wiki. While the Mario Wiki is certainly a valuable tool, the articles on this wiki must be original, and not just copying what the Mario Wiki says. If you plan on expanding an article, please do it in your own words. 3. It's prefered that articles don't link to external links (excluding citations). I noticed that you linked to Wikipedia on the Nintendo 3DS article. But (excluding citations) it's prefered that all articles link to other articles on the Nintendo Wiki. That's all I have to say. You're a great editor, but I do feel I should tell you this. TheAmazingRaspberry (talk) 21:08, December 10, 2019 (UTC) Removing links Can I ask why are you removing links in pages? If it's random red links in the middle of pages, it's fine but, the infobox are supposed to have red links until someone makes the page. The reason they are put there is to encourage people to make appropiate pages. Similarly on the Pokemon pages, the red links are because it takes a while to make all the Pokemon pages and some of new ones still don't have official art. Removing the links doesn't help clean up the page all that much and makes it harder for someone to make a new page (can lead to mispelling for instance). Astrogamer (talk) 05:01, December 24, 2019 (UTC) In addition to that, for the game developer pages there is not really a need to put the year of release of the original and latest games in the infobox, since that information is already added into the page itself. You don't have to edit every page adding that since we are trying to make all the pages consistent across the board. RBM (talk) 23:03, January 11, 2020 (UTC) Plagiarism Stop plagiarizing the Mario wiki. TheAmazingRaspberry (talk) 00:47, January 14, 2020 (UTC) Okay, I'll stop. Marole30 (talk) 12:57, January 14, 2020 (UTC)